The Sarcastic Case
by MrAwesome1999
Summary: Three years after All Stars, Chris has been murdered and Duncan has been blamed and put in jail for it. Duncan's girlfriend, Courtney gets Noah to try and help with the case to find the real killer and clear Duncan's name


**This has been in my head throughout the whole day. So I decided to start wiring this. So this is basically a story of the murder of Chris McLean and how Duncan is blamed and ends up in jail. With Courtney being his girlfriend again see needs help. This takes place about three years after All Stars.**

* * *

On a rainy night. Noah was at a coffee shop drinking a coffee he had order. He was now a guy who would help you out for pay. Total Drama was behind him. He did however keep in contact with some of his friends though. He hangs out with Izzy from time to time. His best buddy Owen was who Noah would hang out with most of the time. They sometimes helped each other out with movies and Owen invited him to have guys night. Now he was just sitting drinking some coffee when a familiar face sat next to him.

"Hey Noah." The voice said.

"Well if it isn't Courtney," Noah said with little expression, "How exciting?"

Courtney ignored Noah's sarcastic comment and began to speak.

"Look I know it's been a while but I need your help." Courtney says with a worried look on her face.

Noah raised his eyebrow, "What exactly would you need help with?"

"I need you to help me find out who killed Chris McLean." Courtney answers making Noah a little shocked.

"Seriously?" Noah asked, "Chris is dead? The one that put us through all those lame challenges?"

"WHO ELSE!" Courtney raised her voice.

"Why do you need my help?" Noah asked.

"I hear you help with solving cases," Courtney says, "Look Chris was killed a week ago and it got to the media. Police started to try and find the killer by going around and asking questions. Then it some how lead to Duncan."

"Oh that punk." Noah says rolling his eyes, "Are you sure that their wrong?"

"Yes! It wasn't Duncan!" Courtney says.

"Why do you care if Duncan is in jail?" Noah asked, "He did cheat on you with gothy in World Tour."

"We worked it out and got back together." Courtney says.

"Fascinating." Noah says sarcastically and drinks his coffee.

"Okay I know you're being sarcastic!" Courtney says, "Look will you just help me?"

"To tell you the truth I never liked McLean or Duncan or You for that matter." Noah says.

Courtney rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Okay fine I'll give you one hundred dollars." Courtney says.

"Eh." Noah replied taking another sip of his coffee, "Maybe take it up a bit."

"One fifty?" Courtney asked.

"Higher." Noah says.

"Two hundred?" Courtney asked.

Noah grabs Courtney and whispers something in here ear.

"WHAT?!" Courtney yelled, "I'm not paying you that much!"

"Then I think we're done here." Noah says as he begins to walk out of the coffee shop.

"Okay, okay." Courtney says and sighs, "I'll pay you one hundred thousand dollars."

"Excellent." Noah says, "Now when should we begin?"

"Meet me at this address tomorrow." Courtney says and hands Noah a slip. "see you then."

Courtney leaves the coffee shop.

* * *

The Next Day, Noah goes to the address that Courtney gave him. He goes on the porch and knocks on the door. Courtney answered and smiled at him.

"Oh Noah," Courtney says, "Please come in."

Noah enters here house and looks around.

"Nice place you got Miss C.I.T." Noah says sitting on a couch in the living room.

"Thanks." Courtney says as she sits next to him.

"So got any leads?" Noah asked.

"Yes." Courtney says, "The day after Chris was killed I was able to find this in his mansion."

Courtney held up a knife.

"How did you get into his mansion?" Noah asked curious.

"I had a key." Courtney says.

"How did you get a key?" Noah asked amused.

"Well me and Chris kinda used to date for a while." Courtney replied.

Noah laughed and said, "How interesting."

"What?" Courtney asked.

"How you would go out with someone like McLean to get what you want." Noah says.

Courtney got angry, "Can we just talk about the case!?"

"Sure sweetheart." Noah says smirking.

"Anyway I found this knife in his mansion." Courtney said handing it to Noah.

Noah looked at the knife.

"This should have been checked for finger prints." Noah says.

Courtney looked at the knife until the door bell rung and she went to answer it. It was Mike and Zoey.

"Hey guys," Courtney says, "Come in."

The couple entered the house and Noah came into the room.

"Since when are you friends with these guys?" Noah asked with his arms crossed.

"Well I became friends with Zoey back in All Stars and I hung with her after it and I learned to like Mike too." Courtney explains.

Noah looked at Mike. He frowned.

"Hey Mike can I talk to you in the other room?" Noah asked.

"Sure thing." Mike answered.

Noah and Mike left the room and Courtney and Zoey looked at each other whole starring their shoulders.

* * *

Noah and Mike were in the other room.

"So what did you wanna talk to me about?" Mike asked.

"Listen if you had anything to do with McLeans murder you need to come clean now." Noah said.

"I didn't," Mike replied, "Not to be harsh other anything but don't you hate Chris?"

"I don't," Noah said, "But I'm getting one hundred thousand dollars outta this from his ex."

"His ex?" Mike asked.

"Courtney." Noah replied.

"Courtney used to date Chris?!" Mike asked in shock.

"Yes," Noah answered, "Now listen didn't you have a 'personality' that caused trouble that season?"

"Yes and why did you say it like that?" Mike asked.

"Oh come on!" Noah says, "One hand you play the whole of a nice guy and the other you play this evil one. You had those other four just to cover you're tracks. Face it you're probably as much of an eel as Alejandro."

"You really think I'm like that?" Mike asked.

"I don't know you so you may not be." Noah says, "But I've got my eye on you."

Noah walks past Mike and turns back to say something, "Oh and by the way tell 'Mal' that this performance in All Stars was terrible."

Noah walks out of the room.

* * *

Noah entered the kitchen where Courtney and Zoey were talking.

"Hey ladies." Noah says walking past them and grabbing an apple. Mill the comes in to the room and grabs Zoey by the shoulder.

"Um Zoey I think we should go." Mike says.

"Why?" Zoey asked.

"I'll tell you later." Mike says looking at Noah.

"Okay bye Courtney." Zoey says while waving as she and Mike leave.

"Bye." Courtney said and turned to shoot a glare at Noah.

"What?" Noah asked with a blank face.

"What did you say to Mike?" Courtney asked crossing her arms.

"Oh nothing I just told Mike that I got my eye on him," Noah says, "If that's evens his real name."

"You really think Mike would do something like that?!" Courtney yelled.

"Well he has to be hiding something." Noah said.

* * *

**So Noah suspects Mike. Did he do it? Is Courtney mad? Find out in e next chapter if this story doesn't suck to you I guess.**


End file.
